Down the Rabbit Hole
by Adellia
Summary: It's 20 years after the giant war, and the 7 of the prophecy have children. But what happens when the monsters come a'knockn? And their kids have absolutely no idea what they are. Find out how they react when they learn their parent's past, aren't all cookies and snowball fights. Okay so if you are going to read this try and make it past the first chapter, please.
1. Chapter 1 (Hazel)

Hazel's P.O.V.

I woke up at around 10:30. The only reason I woke up was a giant ball of energy shaking me. It was my daughter, Marie.

"Come on mommy! Daddy said it was time to go to go to go!"

Her brown pigtails flopped back and forth as she crawled up beside me. She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Can I hear Sammy?" She pointed to my baby bump.

"Sure baby."

She put her ear on my unusually large stomach and listened intently. Her breathing was slow and steady. She squished her face up and listened. She turned to me.

"I don't hear him mommy."

"That's okay. Maybe he's asleep."

She bounced up again and pulled out my drawers. She threw clothes everywhere until my dresser was empty.

"So little miss. What's your plan? Why are you taking all my clothes out?"

"Daddy said that you had to get up right now or he won't take us to see aunt Piper and uncle Jason!"

Her face was distressed. She loved to go to their house. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my four year old's hand. She ran in front, dragging me behind her. She slowed down when we reached the cluttered garage.

"I did it daddy! I woke the princess from her sumber!"

Frank scooped Marie up in his arms and set her down in her carseat.

"It's slumber Marie. You forgot the l. Now I have to tickle you."

His voice was calm as terror slowly rose on Marie's face.

"No!" She squealed as Frank tickled her.

"Stop daddy! Stop it!"

Frank finally stopped and kissed her on the head. Then he turned to me and opened the passenger door.

"How's Sammy?" He whispered to me and glanced toward Marie, who was playing with two barbies.

"He's good. I think I'm craving McDonalds. How 'bout you?"

"As long as Marie doesn't see the clown. She freaked out when I took her there last week"

"Okay."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek and walked to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat. I closed my eyes and listened to Marie's singing. I was about to drift off when I heard her tune change. It was the theme song to Psych.

"Marie!"

She looked at me with big eyes.

"Yes mommy?"

"Where did you hear that song?"

"Daddy said I wasn't allowed to tell you."

I turned to Frank.

"Frank. How does she know that song?"

He shifted in his seat and and stuttered.

"Well, uh I was watching stuff and, uh"

Then his phone rang. Relief washed over him.

"Hello? Oh, hey Percy. Ocean? I think Marie's busy-"

"Ocean!" Marie shrieked, "I wanna talk to Ocean! Please daddy please let me talk to Ocean! I can talk to Ocean on the tone! Please let me have the tone! I can talk to Ocean! Pleeeease?" She pouted and Frank melted. He passed the "tone" to Marie. She grabbed the phone and chattered aimlessly to Ocean, the Jackson's 5 year old daughter.

I tried as hard as possible to stare daggers into Frank, but he just pulled into the drive through at McDonalds without a word. I huffed and rubbed my belly. I stated out the window. I was about to order when Marie screamed.

* * *

**Hahahahahahah! Cliffhanger! So who do you guys want next? I just can't decide. **


	2. Chapter 2 (3rd person)

3rd Person

A cool breeze blew over Jason and Piper as they slept. Their alarm clock went off a few moments after 8 in the morning. Piper rolled over and moaned as she realized that she had to get up and make breakfast for her 17 year old son, and 15 and 4 year old daughter. Piper stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed a fluffy white bath robe. She grabbed a wooden hair brush and ran it through her hair. She tripped down the stairs and turned on the stove. She pulled out a carton of eggs and cracked them into a large plastic bowl. She whisked them until the liquid in the bowl was frothy. She heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Cassidy (the 15 year old) and Dillon. Cassidy had blonde hair that reached her mid back. Dillon had light brown, almost blonde hair. Both of them looked from Piper to the pan and back to Piper.

"What's the occasion?" Cassie asked.

"Did someone die?" Dillon added.

"No! Can't I make breakfast once in a while?" Piper asked defensively.

"No. You can't. The only time you ever make breakfast is when something bad is going to happen," Dillon reasoned.

Cassie shrugged.

"Fine. You guys can have cereal, but Sophie and your father and I are eating eggs."

"Mom. Just tell us what's up," Cassie demanded.

"Fine," Piper looked at her hands, "Family is coming over, and were going on summer vacation together."

Cassie squealed but Dillon smacked his forehead with his palm.

"I have to spend all summer with Share?"

"Come on Dillon. She's had a rough time. Cut her some slack," Piper whispered.

Share was the daughter of Drew Tanaka, Piper's half sister. Drew had died in a plane crash coming back from New York. Now Share lived with Piper's other half sister, Lacy.

"Mom. Can you pass me the frosted wheat?" Cassie sighed then added, "When does Taylor get here?"

Piper shrugged and slid the eggs onto 3 plates when Jason walked down the stair carting Sophie behind him.

"It took me a while but, wait. Did something die in here?"

Dillon snickered.

"I am not that bad a cook!" Piper grumbled.

"Of course Pipes! It's just,"

"What?"

"Um,"

"What!"

"Why don't we eat cereal?"

"Already on it dad," Cassie showed him her bowl.

"Now we're talkin!" Jason said, "How about you Sophie?"

"I want eggs. Dillon said mommy makes bad food, but I don't think so. Mommy is a good cooker!"

"Thank you Sophie! For that you get the television for an hour."

"Hey mom!" Dillon said, "How about some eggs? They aren't that bad."

"Nice try Dillon. You already have cereal. Eat it before it gets soggy. The Jackson's will be here in about an hour. I expect your rooms to be clean by the time they get here, and if not, no one gets the PS5."

"Oh come on!"

"That's right kids. Do what your mother asked you to do," Jason said sternly.

"That includes you Honey. Your office is a pig stye. Now the three of you, hurry up. We don't have all day."

The three people groaned and moaned to the top of the stairs.

That's right. Piper thought to herself. I showed them.

Then Sophie choked on her eggs.

"Mommy. Dillon was right. Your a bad cooker."

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished! I would like to thank teamleo4 for going over this for me and PercyAnnabeth101 for being the first person to comment on On chapter two! So the reason my chapters are so short is because I have ADHD and I have to get things done really fast. So thanks all!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Percy

Percy's P.O.V.  
Annabeth sat beside me and yelled at Luke in the backseat.  
"Stop annoying Lillian! Lillian, don't take his IPod please. Ocean! We don't throw food in the floor, LUKE!"  
She put her head in her hands and shook her head.  
"Relax Annie. We're only in the car for a few more minutes, breathe."  
"Percy, can you please turn right?"  
"Oh! Schist!"  
"What dad?" Lillian asked.  
"Daddy, what's schist mean?"  
"It's a rock honey," Annabeth moaned.  
"So why does it sound like-"  
"NO! Not in front of Ocean, wait cut that! Never say that word. Not now, not ever!" Annabeth screamed.  
Ocean's bottom lip trembled.  
"Daddy, mommy is scarin' me."  
"It's okay. Mommy's just a bit high strung."  
"What's dat mean?"  
"It means I'm just a little frustrated with Luke."  
"At least you don't have to deal with Share this weekend mom. She's like Lillian times infinity."  
"Hey! Share is nice if you give her a chance."  
"You know the saying Lillian. Like mother like daughter."  
"You son of a-"  
I slammed on the breaks and turned around.  
"Both of you. This is not going to continue. The next person who talks walks the rest of the way to the Grace's."  
Lillian raised her hand.  
"Yes Lillian?" Annabeth asked curtly.  
"Why does everyone hate Share and her mom?"  
"Honey. Drew was a jerk to everyone. Her biggest hobby was making everyone feel like,"  
"Schist?"  
"Yup. Pretty much. But even though they hated Drew, once she died, Share reminds every one to much of her."  
"But that doesn't explain why Luke, Cassidy, and Dillon hate her."  
"I think we've just been a bad influence on them. Now Luke. If I hear or see you say one bad thing about Share or Drew again, you will never see your phone again. Got it?"  
"Yes ma'am." Luke grumbled to my wife.  
"And Lillian. Don't ever call me a dog again. Understand?"  
"But I didn't mean-"  
"I know what you meant, but I also know what you said."  
"Yes mother."  
That's when we turned into the Grace's driveway and saw two grubby teens sitting on their porch.

* * *

**Super exited about the 6th chapter! Just so you all know its not going to be the POV of anyone you know, just to give you something to look forward to. Anyway, I looked at my views and I had like 600 views already! It is super exiting. I would love to thank TeamLeo4 again for looking over this chapter, if she hadn't I'm not sure if I'd of noticed it. Thank you all for the favorites and followers!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Frank)

Frank's (P.O.V.)

When Marie screamed I freaked. It wasn't as bad as her crying when she saw a clown, but gods she was loud. It was like listening to a roman battle cry, times 100. I had just turned into the drive thru at McDonalds, when Marie totally lost it. Hazel turned around and whispered, "What's wrong baby? Are you hurt are you okay honey?"

Marie opened her mouth and whimpered, "That lady got lizard hands mommy. She scaring me! Make her go away please!" Marie writhed in her carseat as we pulled up to the window.

"Shush Marie! It's nothing. The lady is fine it's just your imagination. Sweetie, just take a deep breath and watch the tv."

Hazel pulled down the small tv in the back of our car and turned on that kid show, PBS kids. She ran her hand through Marie's mass of curly hair to soothe her. I reached out to get the food from the woman at the drive through when she grabbed my arm. Her hand turned scaly where we touched. Her eyes turned to slits.

"Watch out Zhang. Your peaceful life is about to be rocked. My mistress awakens and the children of the seven are the first on her list to go."Her voice was raspy, she cocked her head to the side as if she was smelling the air, "Shes here. The daughter of hope is near. I must cut our conversation short. But believe me Zhang. My mistress will destroy every one of you."

She let go of my arm and smiled. Her hand looked as normal as mine. Her eyes were back to a piercing blue.

"Have a nice day!" Her voice was back to normal.

Hazel looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Frank. What are we going to do?" She asked as we pulled out of the drive thru.

"We'll tell the others. It looks like our family summer will have to be canceled," I whispered to her.

Hazel bit her lip and looked at Marie, who had fallen asleep in the fetal position.

"I'm scared. What did she mean when she said the daughter of hope is near? Oh Frank, I'm so confused!"

I didn't answer. We pulled out of the parking lot in silence, but out if the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something looking at us. But when I turned, it was back.

* * *

**Thank you teamleo4 for going over this! Also thanks to katiebug1017 for helping me with a character! (Plus teamleo4 gave me some ideas.). So thanks all!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Kaitelyn)

Kaitelyn's (POV)

The icy cold wind made my tangled black hair whip around my head as I walked along the buzzing highway. My feet started to ache as I followed a tan mini van all the way to a mc Donald's. I hid in the dying bushes as it left the parking lot. I was about to follow when I felt warm hands encircle my waist.

"Get off me Erebos," I growled.

"Oh come on Katie. Don't be like that."

"Go away Erebos! I don't need to deal with this right now!" I reached for my river lethe ice knife when he grabbed my arm and twisted it. I grit my teeth in frustration as he whispered in my ear, "Come on Katie. Your no fun like this. You still owe me from last time."

He kissed my neck when a sword sprouted out of his shoulder. He turned around and growled, not really mad, just annoyed. The figure darted away just as Erebos pulled out his celestial bronze sword. The figure grabbed my hand and pulled me across the busy highway. We ran for about 10 minutes before he collapsed on the ground. He looked at me and I stared back. The guy was in his early thirties. Black hair, and aviator's jacket that looked like it should have fallen apart years ago. His skin was a sickly pale yellow. His eyes seemed to be sunk into his head. His long, thin fingers were grimy with dirt, and what looked like blood. He had a silver skull ring that was tarnished from age. I did the normal thing people do when they meet a strange man. I ran. I jumped over trees and rocks and pulled the hood of my grey jacket over my head. I grabbed my knife and climbed a tree. The man was nowhere to be seen. I slipped down from the tree and started running until I saw a small neighborhood that was backed against the woods. I scaled the chain link fence and walked until I saw a park. A small park you usually find in a nice neighborhood, but it had benches and I was tired. My arm was aching where Erebos had twisted my it. I pulled out an IPod my mother had given me. On it was a recorded profile for every Demi-god and their children, of the prophecy of 7. I lay against the cold stone and pressed play. I wrapped my jacket tightly around my body and closed my eyes. I fingered my necklace as I slowly drifted off, but My sleep was not peaceful.

I drifted around the small room and watched two people, roman guards from the looks, standing in front of a bed. The bed had a white gauzy cloth hiding whatever the thing laying in it, from my view.

"The daughter of hope is closer to finding them. If we do not stop her now, we may not be able to," a raspy voice echoed through the cavern.

"You must destroy her! She is the last child! If you do not kill her, I will send you back to Tartarus, where you will never return," a stern voice answered.

"Yes mistress," the monster's voice wavered.

"Then get on with it! We are waiting. Do not fail me."

I opened my eyes to see the strange man from the woods.

"What do you want?" I asked. My throat crackled. It was hard to speak because my tongue dealt like a bag of rocks.

"I want to help you," his voice was calm as he handed me a cold bottle of water. I downed the entire contents of the bottle.

"You could of helped me years ago when mother and I were trapped. Why didn't you come then eh?" My anger flooded me as I named all the times I had needed help.

"Go away, I have enough troubles with out you. I need to find the Demi gods."

"I know where they live," he offered softly.

"No. I must do this alone. Go."

The man turned away, but not before I saw a tear drip down his cheek. Once he was out if earshot I whispered to the air, hoping the wind would carry my voice to him, "I'm sorry dad."

* * *

**So I wanna know if anyone can guess who Erebos is? Look him up online or whatever. If you find out who he is things will make a lot more sense Later on. Thank you to TeamLeo4 and katiebug1017 (she helped me ****ALOT****). ante and thanks all!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Taylor)

Taylor's POV

When we reached the white painted house my mother turned around. I was relieved to get out of the car, because sitting in the back of a Mini Cooper for 3 hours listening to mom drone on and on in English, and dad trying to soothe her in Spanish. Well, you get the idea.

"Taylor, do you have the bean dip?" Her lips were pursed and her face was pinched up.

"Don't worry mom. I have everything. Can you just breathe for minute? You've met aunt Piper and uncle Jason a million times."

My dad kissed my mother on her forehead and grabbed her hand.

"Taylor's right for once Calypso. Focus. Everyone loves you."

"Yah mo- Wait! Dad!" I moaned.

My mother laughed and seemed to relax a little bit. Then something thumped the window. Mom shrieked and I tried not to giggle.

I opened the car door and almost got choked to death by Cassidy Grace. Her straight blonde hair hung in her eyes as she fluffed mine.

"Curly a ever! Did you hear about that store in Los Angeles? The shoe store that burned down? So that exact store is going to be coming here! Isn't that's sooo cool?"

She let me go and I took a deep breath. I studied her. She was wearing a white tank top and a denim jacket. She wore a pair of cutoffs. She didn't wear make makeup, but she had the kind of face that put mine to shame. She grinned at me. God her teeth were white.

"I haven't told Sophie you were here yet. I didn't want a replay of last time."

What she meant was when I suddenly became Sophie's favorite person. I had been hanging out with Cassidy, Share, and Lillian in the meadow beside my house when Sophie had ran into us. Cassidy told her to get lost, and Sophie burst into tears. I had been making a chain out of grass. I tied the chain off and placed it over her head. After that she would bug me relentlessly. It was kind of really annoying.

Cassidy led me up a set if stairs into her bedroom. It was cleaner than usual, and that's saying a lot. Her clothes had been tossed onto chairs and under her bed was probably a thousand candy wrappers and love notes from every guy in her class. Hmm. That is the total opposite of my room.

"So Taylor. What's the buzz? How's everything at the cafè?"

"We're getting a lot of business. That's why I can never call you, plus my phone fell into a vat of gasoline. My dad's too busy to buy me a new one."

"So, my mom said we're all going on a summer vacation to the Caribbean!"

I arched an eyebrow at her.

"So, maybe not the Caribbean, but I know we're going somewhere awesome!"

We heard the soft buzz of a car's tires speeding over the cement.

"Share!" We said at the same time, but Cassidy didn't sound as enthusiastic as me. Share wasn't very popular with the Graces. But I liked Share. She was nice. I didn't think anyone else could get past the fact that she's Drew's daughter. I didn't care though.

I trampled down the stairs to the main hall. Share and Aunt Lacy stood in the doorway. Share wore a large blue tunic and jeggings. Apparently thats what they call jean leggings, though I don't really care. Aunt Lacy hugged Aunt Piper. I hugged Share and pulled a small locket from my jacket. I had taken great care to oil the hinges and clean the dirt out from the tiny crevices.

"I found this in the meadow behind my house. I thought you might like it," I whispered and placed the locket in her hand.

She closed her hand around it and placed it in her white leather purse.

"Go on Share. Go hangout with the girls."

Share nodded and followed me up the wooden stairs.

"So Share. How are you?" Cassidy said upon us entering her room.

"Fine thanks," she whispered.

"Good. Now. Lets talk guys."

"Um. Beside Luke and Dillon, I don't know any other guys my age."

"Oh my gosh Taylor! Your dad is so over protective. There is this really cute guy who lives a couple blocks down. You wanna go see his house?"

I rolled my eyes. I was about to agree, when I saw Share's look of discomfort.

"Let's stay here for now. Maybe later."

Cassidy sighed.

"Fine, lets do something else."

The doorbell rang and We heard a shriek. Cassidy jumped up and raced to the stairs. I heard a small gasp as we trampled down the stairs.

* * *

**So after this chapter I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. Thank you TeamLeo4 (as usuall). And of course all the viewers! Thanks all!**


	7. Author's note

**My life is officially the worst life in the whole freacking world. My house caught on fire. I'm staying in a hotel and I only have like 15 freaking minutes to write and everything. My life is a wreck right now and I'm pretty freacked out. I have to go to school, and then ride the bus to the hotel. That is so terrible. My puppy inhaled a lot of smoke and literally smells like a hot dog. I am ****_not_********kidding. I have to go back upstairs because a creepy dude is staring at me. HELP!**


	8. Authors Note

** I am freaking out! I am suffering a terrible case of writer's block. If anyone has any ideas for the story I'm all ears. Heeeeelllllppppp!**


	9. Contest!

Fire. Smoke and fire filled Taylor's nose. _What have I done? _She cried. She turned to the left to see a small body, heaving for air. Taylor grabbed the little one and ran from the rubble of the once white building.

She heard sirens wailing as she took off to the woods. She tripped on a log and looked up, and saw the perfect oval face of Cassidy Grace.  
"What the hell was that Taylor?!" She looked frightened.

"I don't know!" She screamed back.

A tall black figure appeared out of the flickering fire, "That was just the beginning."

* * *

**Its time for a Contest! I have been gone forever, and to make it up to you, I want all of you to write the next chapter, and I will chose my favorite one, and that will be my next chapter. **

**Rules: (I hate rules.)**

**1. Must start from the last chapter and end at this segment.**

**2. Must be at the very least 1,000 words long.**

**3. Have FUN!**


	10. Chapter 7 (Taylor)

**So, I have to give credit of this chapter to TeamLeo, because she wrote it, I just added a few things that were my own idea. Soooo enjoy!**

* * *

Taylor (Leo and Calypso)

"Nico?" I heard my Aunt Piper ask in shock.

"Is Percy here?" a man's voice asked curtly.

"He's going to be here any minute, what's going on?"

Cassidy, Share, and I ran down the rest of the stairs to find a loco looking man standing at the door. Sophie, Cassidy's little sister ran out of Dillon's room, with him trailing behind. The man's clothes were torn to pieces, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He was twisting a skull ring on his finger.

"A couple monsters followed me, a girl is in trouble. but I have to talk to him. Now."

Aunt Piper's eyes turned fearful. She looked over at us. "All of you go back upstairs, now! I'll call you down later."

My mind was spinning. "What's going on? Who is this?" I pointed over at the strange man in the door frame.

My dad, mom, and Uncle Jason ran up. For some reason my uncle was pulling a coin out of his pocket. "What kind? What girl?" he asked.

The man called Nico responded. "A few Hellhounds, one or two empousai, and some monsters I don't even recognize! I'll tell you about the girl later, it's a long story."

"Kids, go back upstairs!" Aunt Piper all but yelled.

Cassidy looked at her mom. "This is like what happened at school, isn't it?"

Her mom didn't respond. Instead she looked over at Aunt Lacy and said, "Get them upstairs!" As soon as she said that she ran out the door, my uncle and dad in tow. My mom glanced nervously at dad and then ran up the stairs to meet Aunt Lacy and the rest of us. She smiled at Aunt Lacy, then crinkled her nose.

"Something doesn't smell right."

Aunt Lacy pushed us towards Cassidy's room.

"Come on guys, they'll handle this.

"Handle what? What's a Hellhound? And an impousai?"

"Later." We ran back up the stairs, my aunt blocking the way back down. We reached Cassidy's door. "Now go inside, and stay there! I'll be right back. . ." And with that Aunt Lacy disappeared the way we came, and my mom went with her.

I turned to Cassidy. "What do you mean, 'what happened at school'? Something's happened like this before."

Cassidy was talking before I finished. "My old softball coach went crazy. She started talking about gods and myths and stuff, like it was present day. Then she pulled me off to the side, and my mom showed up. Then my coach's body started changing, and morphed into some weird thing with mismatched legs. My mom pulled out a knife and stabbed her, and my coach exploded into dust. She said it didn't happen like that, but it's what I saw. She told me not to tell anyone."

I looked at her like she was the loco one.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! You asked!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever the reason, we can't stay locked up in here the whole time. Come on. . ." I started walking back towards her door.

Share spoke up. "I don't know, they said wait up here. . ."

"She's right." That was the first time Cassidy had ever agreed with Share on something. "We can't just go down there! If it's anything like my coach-" she broke off to shudder. "I don't want to go anywhere near those things."

"Oh come on Cassidy! Your not scared, are you?" Dillon laughed.

"Your such an idiot Dillon! Can't you see that we're in real danger here?" Cassidy shot back.

"Just SHUT UP! The both of you. I can't just sit up here! I'm going down with or without you," I practically yelled.

That's when Sophie started sobbing.

Cassidy folded Sophie into her arms, then sighed. "Fine." She looked over at Share. "You coming?"

Share looked back at her, frightened. She slowly nodded her head. "I'm not staying up here by myself, if that's what you mean."

I ran over to the door. "Hurry up, I want to know what's going on!"

We ran back down the stairs. I was surprised to notice that Aunt Lacy wasn't anywhere to be seen. She must have went after the rest of them.

"They went out the front door. . ." I walked cautiously up to it, opening it slowly.

My parents nor Cassidy's were anywhere to be seen. But Aunt Lacy was running down the street.

"Come on, let's follow her, before she disappears!" I took off after her, and heard the others following. At least they didn't run away.

I saw my aunt take a right on a street up ahead.

When we got to that corner, there was only one building on that road. It was a bright white building, with a huge sign over the door. I didn't even look at it. I was more focused on the door that was slowly closing, and my aunt's foot that had just went through it.

"In there!" I yelled, and surged forward. I ran to the door, and Cassidy followed me in. Share hesitated, and the door closed just as she reached for it.

I paused, waiting for her to reopen the door. It stayed closed. Slowly I started hearing banging on the other side of it.

I ran back to it, and pushed on it. It didn't budge.

"Cassidy, help me out!" I yelled at the girl who was staring at the other side of the main room.

"Aunt Lacey?" she asked. I turned to where she was looking, and found a figure standing there. It looked like Aunt Lacey, but her face was off.

"What's going on?" I asked, slowly walking towards her. She didn't respond.

Then her body changed, turning into shadow. It kept growing darker and darker, as its face changed too. The figure grew larger, until without a doubt I knew it wasn't Aunt Lacey who we had followed.

Cassidy and I screamed at the same time. I turned around and started pounding on the door. It still wouldn't open.

Then I experienced something that had only happened one other time in my life. My hand burst into flames.

Cassidy stared in horror at the fire that was slowly increasing in my hand. "Taylor? What the-"

I turned back towards the shadowy figure, ignoring my friend. "Leave us alone!" I held my hand in front of me, and everything seemed to explode. Cassidy and I were blasted back, as the door flung open. I hit into something hard, and then the ground.

I got up, slowly. My head hurt. A lot. Everything seemed black.

I shook off my daze, and looked around at the wreckage around me.

Fire. Smoke and fire filled my nose. What have I done? I started crying. I turned to the left to see a small body, heaving for air. Sophie. . . I grabbed her and ran from the rubble of the once white building.

I heard sirens wailing as I took off to the woods. I tripped on a log, almost losing my grip on Share. When I looked back up, I saw the perfect oval face of Cassidy Grace.

"What the hell was that, Taylor?" She looked frightened.

"I don't know!" I screamed back.

As I looked back towards the ruins, a tall black figure appeared out of the flickering fire. "That was just the beginning."


End file.
